I Carry You in My Heart
by FinchelForever2015
Summary: They had a child and had to give her up.  Then they found out they couldn't have more children.  When tragedy strikes, they have four.  They wanted children, but not like this.  Collaboration with FinchelFan728.  Quick, with Finchel flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. Well, FinchelFan728 agreed to do a collab with me for my first fanfic, because I need help with my first one. She created the Hudson kids and we will take turns writing chapters. I had the plot in mind and was so excited when she agreed to write this story with me._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 1: Death

They weren't expecting this phone call.

It was one of those phone calls nobody ever wanted to get.

Noah and Quinn Puckerman were just watching TV in their living room, on what seemed like a normal night in September 2030. They'd married the summer after their college graduation. Their relationship began their sophomore year of high school, when Puck got Quinn pregnant after a one night stand. At the time, she had been with Finn Hudson, but eventually Rachel Berry told him the truth. Finn had broken up with Quinn and then she and Puck had begun dating. Their daughter Beth had been given up for adoption. But they thought about her every day. They'd discovered they couldn't have more children, but they still didn't regret getting back together. It was definitely the two of them and Finn and Rachel who were meant to be.

Finn and Rachel had gotten married their sophomore year of college and they now had four children, sixteen-year-old Ryan, sixteen-year-old Emma, twelve-year-old Sarah and five-year-old Grant. They had moved to New York five years ago, shortly after Grant's birth. Six months before Grant was born, their other son, Jack, had died of cancer. They had moved to New York to heal from the death and so that Rachel could be on Broadway. Currently, Rachel was playing Maria in a revival of West Side Story. Puck and Quinn went to New York in the summer to see her show and visit with Finn (who was a sports reporter) and the kids.

In the middle of the movie they were watching, the phone rang. Puck went to get it, Quinn waiting in the room. She didn't bother listening to his end, assuming it was nothing important, but she ran into the kitchen when she heard her husband sobbing.

"What happened?" Quinn asked. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was Kurt," Puck sobbed. "There was an accident – Finn, Rachel – they're dead."

Quinn's mind froze. Finn and Rachel – dead? No, it couldn't be!

"No!" Quinn shouted. "NO! NO! NO!"

For the next two hours they just sat in the living room sobbing. Two hours later, Kurt called again. Ryan, Emma, Sarah and Grant were staying at the apartment with him and Blaine until the wills were examined and it would be revealed who would become the new guardians. The kids were still in shock. Quinn's heart broke for them – they had lost their amazing parents.

Plans were being made for the funeral, which would probably be that Saturday. Kurt told Puck and Quinn to find a plane to New York, as the funeral would be held there, but Finn and Rachel would be buried in Ohio next to Jack's grave. The four Hudson kids were still up, already trying to select readings for the mass.

The big question hung. What would happen to those kids? Quinn didn't even want to say anything to Puck but that was the first thing on her mind. They were going to need parents. Ryan and Emma were juniors in high school. Soon they would be starting the college process. Sarah was just beginning adolescence and puberty. And Grant was just starting school.

Puck booked a flight to New York while Quinn packed her suitcases. As she packed, she thought about how much she'd hurt both Finn and Rachel while in high school. True, they'd been close to Finn and Rachel since graduation, but she now would never forgive herself for lying to Finn so long that the baby was his and for bullying Rachel while she was head cheerleader.

Now Finn and Rachel were gone. There was no more Finn. No more Rachel. They were gone now, just memories.

Puck came into the bedroom. "Quinn, our flight leaves at nine tomorrow morning….."

Quinn noticed her husband had paused and noticed what he was staring at. The photo from their wedding day of the two of them with Finn and Rachel. Finn had been the best man and Rachel had been the maid of honor.

"God, Quinn, I'll miss them so much," Puck whispered. "Kurt said they were both dead at the scene. There was nothing anyone could do."

Quinn hugged Puck. "The poor kids. We're only 36…. They're too young to die."

The next morning Puck and Quinn had flown into New York from Lima, booked a hotel and were driving to Kurt and Blaine's apartment by 1 in the afternoon to see if there was anything they could do to help.

Everyone else from Glee was coming in for the funeral. It would be the first time since Jack's funeral that they would all would be together. This time though they were saying goodbye to two of their own.

The taxi arrived at Kurt and Blaine's apartment building. Quinn and Puck went inside and rang the bell to be greeted over the speaker by Blaine, who let them in. They took the elevator to the apartment on the seventh floor and knocked on the door, to be greeted at the door by Ryan. He looked exactly like Finn had looked at sixteen, only he had Rachel's eyes and was only about six feet. Of course, having such a tall father and such a short mother, it was expected that he be a normal height.

"Hey, Puck. Hey Quinn," Ryan said, giving them each a hug.

"How you holding up, man?" Puck asked.

"I'm holding up, I guess I am," Ryan said. "Trying to come up with a good speech for the funeral."

"Where are you and your siblings going to live now?" Quinn asked, feeling bad to ask that.

"I don't know," Ryan said. "Kurt took our parents' will to a lawyer this morning and they're looking at it. I just hope all four of us can still live together."  
>Puck gave him a shocked look. "Why wouldn't you?"<p>

Then Grant came running into the living room. "Ryan, I'm sad." He climbed onto his brother's lap.

"I know you are," Ryan said, giving Grant a hug. "I am too. Can you say hi to Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn?"

"Hi Uncle Puck. Hi Aunt Quinn. My mommy and daddy died. I'm sad," Grant said.

"We're sad too," Puck said. Grant was a blend of Finn and Rachel.

"Where are your sisters?" Quinn asked.

"Emma took Sarah to buy a black dress," Ryan said. "She didn't have anything black. Grant and I have black suits, but Sarah needs something black to wear to the funeral. Emma may end up getting a different dress anyway, her only black dress is the one she wore to Homecoming last year."

"Ryan, I want Mommy and Daddy," Grant whined. "Are you sure we'll never see them again?"

"Yes, Grant, I'm sure, and I'm very sad. I loved them very much," Ryan said. He was trying to stop himself from crying as he tried to comfort his brother. He really was just like Finn, in other ways besides looks and being a jock and a Glee boy.

Within a few minutes, both the Hudson girls were back. Again, Quinn was struck by how much Emma looked like a sixteen-year-old Rachel, only with Finn's eyes and she was about 5' 6". Sarah was also a blend of the two.

"Did you end up getting a new dress?" Ryan asked Emma.

"Yeah," Emma said. "I didn't want to wear the same dress I wore to a dance to my parents' funeral. The person who helped us recognized us as the big Broadway star's daughters….. oh, Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn, sorry I didn't see you guys. I'm just distracted."

"Of course you are," Quinn said.

"Emma, Sarah, you got what you needed?" Blaine called from the bedroom.

"Yeah, we did," Sarah called.

Blaine came into the living room and began talking to the Hudson kids. "Okay, Kurt went over to the lawyer's office and talked about your parents' will. We've just got to clear some things up and talk to some people, but we do have an idea of what will happen to you guys and where you'll live now." He turned to Puck and Quinn. "Can I talk to you two in my room?"

"Of course," Puck said, taking Quinn's hand as they followed Blaine to the bedroom.

Blaine closed the door when they got to the room. "Kurt looked over the will with the lawyer this morning. Finn and Rachel left the kids to you two."

"US?" Puck whispered. Quinn couldn't talk. This was a bit of a shock. She would have expected Finn and Rachel to leave their kids to Kurt and Blaine, or to their parents.

"I think it makes sense," Blaine said. "You lost the child you had together to adoption and couldn't have more children. The kids need parents who are at the age to be parents, their grandparents may all be gone before Grant graduates high school. And leaving them to Kurt and me – well, it's no secret that every kid needs both a mom and a dad."

"Well - " Puck turned to Quinn. "Should we do it?"

"They need parents," Quinn said. "We should respect Finn and Rachel's wishes."

"Who's going to tell them?" Puck asked.

"Kurt and I agree you two should propose it to them," Blaine said. "I'll let you go into the living room and talk to them."

Puck looked at Quinn. These kids may be theirs. They went to the living room where Ryan, Emma and Sarah were sitting quietly.

"Where's Grant?" Puck asked.

"He's getting some of his toys from the bedroom," Sarah whispered.

"Well, there's something really important we need to talk to the four of you about," Puck said.

"There he is," Ryan said, pointing as Grant walked in.

"Okay, so Kurt was looking over your parents' will," Puck said. "They want the four of you to live with us. You'll still be your parents' children, we'll just be taking care of you. But there are some things to know. You'll have to move to Lima with us, start at a new school. Our house is pretty small, so we'll have to do boys in one bedroom and girls in one until we find one big enough for all of you to get your own rooms."

"Okay," Emma said. "If that's what our parents wanted, that's what we'll do."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said. "If I were you I'd want your parents. Sadly we can't do it that way. We'll try to take as good care of you as they did. They loved all of you very much. We hope you'll let us love you."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered.

Quinn knew the Hudson kids were in for a huge culture shock. Lima was so much different from New York, even from Cleveland where they'd lived before they moved to New York. They would probably never fully get over the loss of their parents.

Quinn and Puck had always wanted children. Now, in a way, they had four children. They'd wanted children, but not at the cost of their friends' lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope everyone's enjoying our fanfic! This chapter is by FinchelFan728. I personally don't think FinchelForever2015 needs my help, but he wanted to do a collab, so we'll alternate who writes each chapter. Writing this one made me cry a little, not gonna lie…_

_Oh – and how amazing was "The First Time?"_

Chapter 2: Goodbye to Finchel

_Finnegan "Finn" Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson, both 36, of New York City, went home to be with God unexpectedly on September 18, 2030._

_Rachel was an actress on Broadway and Finn was a sports reporter for the New York Times, positions they held since 2025. Before moving to New York in 2025, they taught in the Cleveland Heights - University Heights school district in Ohio._

_Finn and Rachel were born and raised in Lima, Ohio. They fell in love their sophomore year of high school after meeting when they both joined the Glee club at school. They married on July 28, 2013 and graduated from Ohio State University in June 2017._

_They loved their five beautiful children, sixteen-year-old twins Ryan and Emma, twelve-year-old Sarah, Jack (deceased) and five-year-old Grant with everything they had and raised them to be testaments of their love and morals._

_Finn and Rachel were preceded in death by their beloved son, Jack Christopher Hudson, on December 13, 2024, and Finn's father, Christopher Hudson._

_They are survived by two sons, Ryan Nicholas Hudson and Grant Cory Hudson; two daughters, Emma Grace Hudson and Sarah Elizabeth Hudson; Rachel's fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry; Rachel's mother, Shelby Corcoran; Finn's mother, Carole Hudson-Hummel; Finn's stepfather, Burt Hummel; Finn's brother, Kurt Hummel (Blaine Anderson); and Rachel's sister, Beth Corcoran. They also leave behind numerous friends._

_Viewing will be held before the service on September 21, 2030, at the Catholic Church of the Holy Spirit in Manhattan, from 9:30 a.m. to 12:30 p.m. The funeral service will be held at the church at 1 p.m. A private burial will be held for family in Cleveland so they can be buried with their son._

_In lieu of flowers, please make contributions to the William McKinley High School Glee club in Lima, Ohio._

Those words had been read over and over again, and still it couldn't sink in that Finn and Rachel really were gone. Even the obituary in the New York Times didn't let the fact sink in.

Quinn and Puck drove to the church from their hotel in almost complete silence. They didn't expect the funeral to be held at a Catholic church, they were surprised Finn and Rachel had converted to Catholicism. Rachel had been proud to be Jewish in high school, but some Catholics they knew in college had made them think this was the right choice.

Quinn and Puck got to the church at 8:30 a.m. Kurt had told them that the funeral directors had given Finn and Rachel's children permission to come early so they could have time alone with their parents before the mourners arrived. They saw when they arrived that Kurt and Blaine were there, as were Finn and Kurt's parents, Rachel's dads, and Shelby with Beth. Beth had gotten so grown up, she was in college now. This was the little girl Quinn and Puck had made together. The one they gave up. The one Quinn went to great lengths senior year to get back because she wanted a family so badly.

Now they had four children. This hadn't been how they'd planned to get children though.

Puck helped Quinn out of the car as they went to join the group. Everyone looked pain.

"The Hudson kids aren't here yet," Kurt told them. "They wanted to spend the night by themselves at home. They should be here soon."

"Hi Beth," Puck whispered.

"Hi Noah," Beth said, with a tear in her eye.

Puck gave Beth a hug and then pulled Quinn in. Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Brittany and Santana standing there, with their ten-year-old daughter, Olivia.

"The unholy trinity reunited," Brittany said.

"I can't believe we're all seeing each other under these circumstances," Quinn whispered, hugging the two girls who used to join her in torturing Rachel, but by the end of high school, the four of them were inseparable.

Puck tapped Quinn's shoulder and pointed towards the gold mini van that was entering the parking lot. Of course Quinn knew that car. It had been Finn and Rachel's car. She looked and realized Ryan was driving it, with Emma in the passenger seat. The car parked and the group watched as the now orphans began walking toward the church entrance. Both the boys were in black suits, while the girls were in black dresses. They all looked so sad, it broke Quinn's heart.

The kids stopped at the group. "How long do we have alone with them?" Ryan asked, clearly holding back tears.

"It's 8:40 now," Kurt said. "You have fifty minutes before the funeral director will open the doors to the public."

"Actually," Emma said, "I was talking with Ryan and Sarah last night, and we'd like their parents and siblings to get a little time with them before everyone else comes in, too. Maybe at 9:15?"

"They were your parents, sweetie," Shelby said. "We'll come in at 9:15 if you want."

"Thank you," Ryan said. "It must be hard for you all, too."

The funeral director came out of the church. "Are the four of you ready?"

The kids nodded and followed him in. Ryan had his arm around Grant as they walked in, while Emma and Sarah were holding hands.

As soon as the kids went in, another car pulled out. Out came Mike and Tina, with their daughter Megan and their son Alex.

"You all decided to get here early too?" Mike asked.

"The kids are already having time alone with them," Santana said quietly. "Their parents and siblings are going to go in a little early too."

"After the parents and siblings, I think they'd want their Glee friends to go in, at exactly 9:30," Burt said.

"We'll tell anyone else who gets here," Tina said.

"Finn and Rachel really loved all of you," Carole said. "It's wonderful that you all stayed close all these years."

Quinn felt ready to cry as she put her arms around Puck. She still couldn't accept that Finn and Rachel really were gone.

"We figured we'd get here early, but it looks like it's late by Glee standards." Quinn looked up from Puck's embrace to see Artie and Sam arriving with their families. Artie was now able to walk and was married to a girl named Lucy and had two sons, Kyle and Griffin. Sam had married a girl named Emily, and they had three kids, Kaitlyn, Sophia and Jeff.

"Everyone's here... well, almost everyone," Puck whispered.

Kurt turned to the group. "It's 9:15. Before we go in, we'll tell the funeral director that the people from Glee should go in first."

"Thanks," Puck whispered. He hugged his wife and whispered to her, "He was my best friend. She was just amazing. Now we'll never see them again."

Quinn looked at her husband as tears filled her eyes. She turned around to see a large group begin lining up. Mercedes and her husband James joined the Glee group with their son Charles. Matt arrived with his wife Stephanie and their children Nathan, Curtis and Erica, even though he had only been in Glee for a year. Rory even flew in from Ireland with his wife Audrey and daughters Natalie and Zoe. After all this time - everyone still cared deeply.

The funeral director came to the door. "Their family members are ready. It's been requested that their friends from Glee come in first."

Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Artie, Sam, Rory, Matt and Mercedes made their way into the church. Finn and Rachel lay in the coffins, looking so peaceful. It was hard to believe this was it. They still looked like Finn and Rachel. Finn was wearing a dark blue suit jacket and pants, with a white shirt and lighter blue tie. Rachel was in a gold dress. Quinn immediately recognized these clothes as what they'd won to the Tony awards last year.

Rachel never got to win that Tony.

Puck nudged Quinn. "We don't want to hold up the line."

Quinn sighed as they moved beyond the coffins to see the four children who were now orphaned. The three older kids had tear-streaked faces and red eyes, it was obvious they'd been crying.

"Your parents were both amazing people," Puck told them. "They loved you all. So, so much. They're with you still. They're watching over you. They were amazing people who raised some amazing kids."

Quinn was glad Puck was doing the talking because she couldn't bear to talk.

"Thank you," Ryan whispered. "And thank you for being willing to take us. I was so worried we'd end up homeless."

"We love you guys," Quinn said sadly.  
>"Thank you," Emma said. "You know, they're with Jack again. It's just - it's really hard, you know."<p>

Quinn put her arms around the girl. "I know, sweetie. I miss them too." She was now the mom to two teenage girls. The teenage years could be so difficult. While she was the mom figure, she wasn't, and could never be, their mom.

The Glee group went and sat in the third and fourth pews in the church, the first being reserved for the kids and the second being reserved for the parents and siblings. The line continued to grow as mourners processed in to say goodbye to two of the most wonderful people of all time.

At the end of the day, these four kids would be on a plane with Quinn and Puck to Lima, their new life without their parents beginning. Tomorrow they would stop in Cleveland to go to the burial with just the parents and siblings of Finn and Rachel, then it would be to Lima. Puck and Quinn had decided not to force them to start at their new schools quite yet, though they had enrolled them at the Lima public schools. Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Blaine had packed the kids' things that they ABSOLUTELY were going to need, deciding to come back for the rest of the things later.

The New Directions alumni talked quietly together during the visitation period, sharing memories they all had of Finn and Rachel. Those two had been the leaders of their group ever since high school, the power couple, the captains, the lead singers, the ones who were so kind to everyone and made everyone feel good about themselves. Even after graduation, they'd continued to organize so many gatherings for everyone to see each other.

It was hard to imagine their friendship circle without Finn and Rachel. They'd been the leaders of their group of friends.

After nearly three hours, the coffins were closed, and Puck, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Artie, Matt, Rory and some guys from Finn and Rachel's jobs went to the back of the church to carry the coffins into the church. The Hudson kids went to the back of the church as well so they could process in.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina watched as the coffins were carried into the church by the pallbearers. The looks on the faces of Finn and Rachel's children were heartbreaking. The boys were walking in hand in hand, while the girls had their arms linked.

The coffins were set in the front of the church as the kids took a seat in the front pew, the pallbearers returned to their seats and the priest began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to remember the lives of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry Hudson, who were taken from us far too soon. We ask their children to place the palls on their coffins."

With tears in their eyes, the four kids stepped forward, placing the palls on the coffins. The only comfort they could find was that once again Finn and Rachel were reunited with the son they'd lost who they loved so much.

"Finn and Rachel had short lives, but their lives were lived well. They were amazing parents. It was easy to tell how much they loved their children. They were so proud of them and talked about them constantly.

"They were both talented and had successful careers. But those careers were sadly cut short, because one night when they were on their way home from dinner, a drunk driver struck their car, killing them both instantly..."

As the priest continued to speak, Quinn's eyes again fell on the four kids in the front row. Ryan had his arm around Sarah, who was snuggling into him sobbing. Grant was sitting on Emma's lap, his face buried in her shoulder.

Quinn looked at the cover of the mass booklet, which had a baby picture of Finn and Rachel, one of them at Regionals their sophomore year of high school (their first official couple picture), one from their wedding day, one with Ryan, Emma, Sarah and Jack the Christmas before Jack's death, and one with Ryan, Emma, Sarah and Grant that was taken over the summer.

The readings were done by Sarah and Beth, the petitions were read by the New Directions alumna, and the gifts were presented by Grant, Kurt and Blaine. Everything had been picked out perfectly.

The two oldest kids would speak about their parents after communion, then the bodies would be transported to Cleveland for the burial tomorrow. As the two sixteen-year-olds (who Quinn still couldn't get over how much they looked like their parents had at sixteen) made their way on to the altar to speak, Quinn again was gripping on to Puck. Of course, by now he was crying. She squeezed his hand as Ryan began to speak.

"Five years ago, our family was sitting in a church to say goodbye to my brother Jack. Over the course of five years, a lot has changed. Grant was born. We moved to New York and our parents began new careers. The four of us didn't think we'd lose our parents. But one thing hasn't changed, even after the unexpected loss of our parents: we're still a family. The big difference between today and the day that we sat in a church after Jack's death is that our parents aren't here to comfort us.

"Our parents were the two most selfless, loving people I have ever met. They installed those values into me, into Emma, into Sarah, into Grant, and I hope we can just do them justice. A few days before the deaths of our parents, I was talking with my dad about feelings I had for a girl at school and he told me, 'Ryan, there are lots of girls out there, but when you find the right one, you'll know who it is right away. With your mother, I knew right away that she was the girl I wanted to spend my life with. You're going to get hurt by her, but you'll get hurt by everyone. You need to find the people who the good stuff balances out the hurt with. You're a special boy, you may not know that, but I know it. I want you to be happy. Even if you're not good enough for a girl, or a college, or a career, you are good enough. I love you with everything I have, and you need to know how special you really are.' When I talked to Emma the night after our parents' death, I learned she had a similar conversation with our mom a few days ago. It's as if our parents knew the end was in sight and they wanted to help us realize that a good life is possible for us. Of course, it's hard to think we can have a good life without them.

"When Jack died five years ago, I just remember my parents holding my sisters and me and telling us, 'It'll be okay.' I didn't think that was possible. Now we have three holes in our hearts instead of just one. I love my parents so much… I miss them already."

Emma took over the podium. "My parents told us the story of how they met and fell in love so many times. I find it so special that they had their ups and downs, but their love for each other always won. They told me that I'd be lucky if I find someone half as good. I hope that special someone is out there, but living up to my parents is impossible. They loved me so much. They supported me and encouraged me and believed in me, and in Ryan, and in Sarah, and in Grant. They encouraged us to be close to each other and support each other, and I think that's what's going to get us through this.

"It's been told by virtually everyone how much Ryan and I remind them of our parents at sixteen. Everyone says that he looks exactly like our dad did and I look exactly like our mom did, only he has Mom's eyes and I have Dad's eyes. That's such a high compliment. I don't know why we got so lucky to end up with them as our parents. They're fully responsible for the best in all of us. I guess I can understand why God wanted them to join him early. But I also know that what they gave us will always be with us.

"Being a teenage girl, I'm sure I've been difficult these past few years. But when Ryan told me about when he talked to Dad, it made me think of a similar conversation with Mom. At times I worry I'm a disappointment. Yes, we're all involved in Glee and performing, but my biggest passion is writing. I worried I wasn't pleasing them because Sarah's an all out performer like Mom and Ryan's a jock, glee boy and drummer like Dad. But Mom told me I have a gift with writing and that I should keep writing. And I remember just looking at her and saying, 'You're the greatest mom ever.' She really was. And our dad was the greatest dad ever.

"Mom, Dad, we love you more than we can ever begin to tell you. I hope you can continue to take care of us."

Almost everyone from Glee was crying. Finn and Rachel really were gone. The bodies were placed in the hearse to be driven to Cleveland for the burial tomorrow. The congregation went into the church basement for lunch as Emma and Sarah approached Puck and Quinn. "Is our stuff ready?" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah, we packed up your stuff with Kurt and Blaine and it's being driven to our house in Lima. Our plane leaves tonight," Puck told them.

"Okay, thanks," Emma said as the girls left to join some friends.

"So they're yours now?" Quinn and Puck turned to see Mike and Tina approaching them.

"Yeah, Finn and Rachel left them to us," Puck said.

"It's quite a challenge," Mike said. "Four kids who've suffered such a traumatic loss."

"I don't know how we'll do it," Quinn whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been super busy with school. High school is SO much harder than middle school, especially when you go to a high school like mine, where I seem to have a test every other day and a project due at least twice a week. The good news is I'm on Thanksgiving break, so I should have Chapter 4 up soon. Thanks to those of you who haven't given up on me! Please review so I know people are reading.**

Chapter 3: The New Normal

The flight from New York to Cleveland for the burial was dead silent. The kids' stuff was being shipped off to the Puckermans' house and would be there when they went back to Lima.

Puck held Quinn in his arms on the flight. In front of them were the two boys, with the two girls across from the boys. None of the kids were talking. Everyone was still processing that Finn and Rachel were gone. It had all happened so quickly.

The burial would be small. Just the parents, siblings and children of Finn and Rachel. And the guardians of the children. The dedication at the graveside was very short, but Puck and Quinn agreed the kids probably couldn't handle a long service. The funeral director from the Cleveland funeral home led the family in a few prayers, then let the kids put flowers on the coffins before they were lowered into the ground. Finn and Rachel would be buried beside Jack's grave and the funeral director was the same one from Jack's funeral. The kids couldn't bear to stick around for the coffins to be lowered, so they said quick goodbyes to the family and then got in the car to Lima.

As they got into the car, Puck leaned over to Quinn and whispered, "Now what do we do?"

Quinn whispered back, "Guess it's time for on-the-job training."

Puck looked in the mirror in the car to see the four kids in the back seat. All four still had sullen, tired looks on their faces. He decided not to try to force them to talk. The kids would open up and talk to them when they were ready.

The deaths of Finn and Rachel were already hard enough for Puck and Quinn, who were just friends of theirs. They were more than "just friends" but had to acknowledge that this would be hardest for Ryan, Emma, Sarah and Grant, with the parents and siblings of Finn and Rachel a close second.

The car finally pulled into the Puckerman residence, where the moving truck was already waiting. Upon seeing the moving truck, Ryan turned to Puck and said, "Can we just unpack later?"

"Of course," Puck said, glad one of the kids had spoken to him.

"Where are our bedrooms?" Sarah asked.

"Both the guest rooms are upstairs," Quinn said. "I guess we'll just let the girls have the pink one and the boys have the blue one. The pink one has a double bed, and the blue one has twin beds. You girls won't mind sharing a bed, right?"

"Not at all," Sarah said as Emma shook her head.

"We'll try to find another house big enough for you each to get your own room," Puck said. "Until then - this'll have to do."

"It's fine, it really is," Ryan said.

Puck and Quinn led the kids into the house. Of course, in the living room was a photo of the entire Glee club when they won Nationals their senior year. The kids would see photos of their parents in the house.

"I want my mom and dad," Puck heard Grant say to Ryan.

"I know you do," Ryan said. "I do too."

Grant threw his arms around Ryan and began crying. Ryan hugged his brother back, looking close to tears himself. Emma and Sarah began rubbing their little brother's back, but they both also looked ready to cry.

It was clear how much these kids loved each other. They must have gotten it from their parents, who loved all with whom they came into contact with. Puck then decided not to enter into what the siblings were sharing. If the kids were to resent him and Quinn, he would understand. There was no way they could be their parents, not like Finn and Rachel had been.

"Puck!" Puck heard Quinn calling him and went into the kitchen.

Quinn was holding up an envelope. "These are some papers from the lawyer that we need to sign. There's also a letter from Finn and Rachel in here for us, but I wanted to read it with you - I didn't want to read it by myself."

"Of course you didn't," Puck said.

Quinn got out the envelope with their names on it in what Puck recognized as Finn's handwriting. Quinn opened the envelope where there were four more envelopes - one with each kid's name on it - then a letter for Puck and Quinn. Puck held Quinn's hand as they began reading the letter.

Dear Puck and Quinn,

If you are reading this letter, it means that we have both passed away. We've talked about it, and decided that the children be left to the two of you. Having to give up Beth was so hard for you and we hope that with our children, you can start the family you wanted.

We love and care for our children more than anything or anyone. We hoped the day when we couldn't be there for them would never come, but since you have been given this letter, that day has come. We had many people we considered giving our children to, but as our best friends, we wanted you two to take care of them. We trust you and know you will finish our job better than we started it.

Encourage the kids to continue to follow their dreams. Make sure they know how much we loved them and that we still do, and we'll be watching them from above and still be proud of them. Let them know that while we will forever be their mother and father, it's okay for you to become their mom and dad.

We have enclosed a letter for each kid in this envelope. Please give them to the kids and tell them how much we loved them, and that we still do.

Last but not least, please know how much your friendships have meant to us over the years. While we've had our ups and downs, we could not have asked for two better friends. It's thanks to Glee that the four of us grew close and because of that, we have so many happy memories of the four of us. We hope those memories can bring you comfort during this difficult time.

It's been said that true friends are like stars - you can't always see them but we know they're always there. That has been true of you two. Though we now live in New York and you're in Ohio, we've known we can always call you too, and the days we visit each other are among the best on our calendar. Thank you for everything over the years. We know you will raise our children to become fine young adults. We love you and will watch over you.

Love,

Finn and Rachel

Quinn was crying when they finished the letter. Puck just held her close. "She was my best friend," Quinn sobbed. "But in the early years of high school, I was so awful to her! I wish I could take it back."

"Being her friend was enough to take it back," Puck said. "He was my best friend, and I got his girlfriend pregnant our sophomore year..."

"That's probably the best thing that could have happened though," Quinn said. "If you hadn't gotten me pregnant, you and I may never have gotten together and Finn and Rachel may never have gotten together."

"Why did they have to die?" Puck thought out loud.

"Good question," Quinn said. She picked up the four envelopes. "When should we give these to the kids?"

"How about we just let them have them now?" Puck asked.

"Okay," Quinn said. They went upstairs to find the four kids sitting on the bed in the guest room - that was now Emma and Sarah's bedroom.

"These are from your parents," Puck said, giving each kid the envelope with their name on it. "They had these prepared for you in case we were in this situation."

"Our parents always were prepared for everything," Ryan said. "Well, except for one of their kids to be diagnosed with cancer."

"I'm not surprised they wrote these letters for us," Emma said. "They were Finn and Rachel Hudson!"

Puck exchanged a look with Quinn, glad the kids were willing to talk about their parents.

"Uncle Kurt told us that in high school once our mom told him that she would dream of her own funeral," Emma said. "Of everyone speaking about their regrets. I guess she felt unappreciated..."

"Well, both your parents were very loved," Quinn said.

"It's typical of our mom to think that way," Sarah said. "She always was a drama queen in high school. She says that's where I get it."

"If you want to read the letters now, you can," Puck said, feeling that since the kids seemed to be in a better mindset, they could be left alone. "We'll be in the living room if you need us."

The rest of the day was quiet and slow. Puck and Quinn agreed to let the kids take a week off before they started at their new schools. They were also taking a week off of work, both their bosses were very understanding. Ryan and Emma would both be going to McKinley, the same high school where their parents fell in love. Sarah would be going to Jefferson Middle School and Grant would be going to Washington Elementary School.

Puck and Quinn ordered Breadstix for dinner and assured the kids that they didn't have to go to their new schools for another week. There was too much stress in their lives right now already to deal with new schools just yet.

The kids went to bed early and Puck and Quinn were sitting in the living room, looking through their old high school yearbooks. Finn and Rachel had both been so involved in high school, they'd been leaders, they had a great future ahead of them. They didn't even get a chance to finish everything they could have done in life.

Quinn nudged Puck and they looked up to see Ryan and Emma standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey guys," Puck said. "Want to come join us?"

Ryan and Emma came down the stairs. "Grant and Sarah fell asleep, but we can't sleep," Ryan said. "As the oldest we kind of feel responsible for taking care of them - but it's so hard."

"You don't have to take care of them," Puck whispered. "That's why your parents asked us to take care of all four of you."

"I miss them so much," Emma said.

"I know you do," Quinn said.

This was going to be a very difficult task. Puck and Quinn had always wanted a family. Now they had one and felt guilty about it.


End file.
